Something There
by LonelyHanyouGirl
Summary: Kagome is a servant in Sesshomaru’s castle. Burdened by his remarks she tries to flee. After her incounter with wolf demons she realizes were her true feelings lie. fluffy.
1. Chapter 1:Belittleing Her

Something There  
Chapter 1:Belittleing Her

Summary: Kagome is a servant in Sesshomaru's castle. Burdened by his remarks she tries to flee.

Kagome sat at her lords feet while he tended to his work. She had been a servant all her life and didn't know freedom. He was always rude to her and lost his temper often. Her heart became heavy when she was around him, knowing she would do something 'un-perfect'. She took his tea tray once he was finished and began to leave the room. She tripped and fell hard onto the stone floor. He stood and began yelling as usual.

"Your useless! You insolent weakling!"Tears came to her eyes. He was so dis-respective and always belittled her. Sure she was clumsy but she was human. . . .human. Maybe that's why he hated her. She was a human. Maybe the Yourkais and humans weren't meant to be cooperative with one another.

"I'm sorry master!"She collected the shattered dishes and tray and left the room for the kitchen.

She passed by the main door that lead to the outside. I place she barely knew. The thought of freedom overwhelmed her and she gently sat the tray down on the end table. She approached the door and traced the carvings of an Inu-Yourkai in the oak wood. This was the closest thing to a home she had, she had no where to go, no where to stay. How could she chance living out in the cold forest than a warm bed and fireplace? The thought of Sesshomaru came to her mind again. He was so cruel and didn't appreciate her hard work. He was the only servant he let enter the west wing of his palace. She was the only person that had seen him be kind. She once looked at the desk were he had been working and saw a beautifully drawn portrait of her. It was so beautiful and it looked so much like her. She traced the sketch with her finger but he tore it up when she had seen. She dared not to question the picture but went on with her tasks. She walked back over to the table and retrieved the tray taking it to the kitchen.

She went back to his room and found him lying on his bed, eyes closed brow furrowed.

"Would you like anything else master? The day is almost done."

"No."he said simply. She left the room and closed the door silently. She heaved a sigh of relief and went back to the door leading to the outside. She would try to run. She would try to escape into freedom.

Meanwhile. . . . . . . . .

A young girl slipped into Sesshomaru's bedroom, closing the door softly behind her. She was 8 and the only being Sesshomaru would show affection to. Another woman entered the room holding the younger girl's hand tightly.

"Sesshomaru-samma. We would like to talk to you if it's alright."said Rin, the younger girl. Sesshomaru opened his eyes causing Sango, the older woman, to flinch.

"About what?"he said trying to keep his temper. He hated being desturbed.

"About Kagome."said Sango in a hushed voice. "She's going to try and escape."Sesshomaru looked upset and bothered.

"Why!"He demanded yelling at the pair of humans. The weak useless breed.

"Because of your temper!"She yelled back surprising him and Rin. She took a deep breath and calmed down. "You belittle her and hurt her, so she's going to escape. She'll get hurt if you don't stop her!"she said pleading, but Sesshomaru wasn't going down that easily.

"I'm not chasing after a weak mortal. If she dies she dies, it doesn't matter to me."Sango was instantly outraged.

"How can you say that! Your heartless and cruel that's what you are! Your going to let her die!"he eyed her and mounted to his height.

"Get out!"he yelled at her. The two ran from the room Sango crying desperately.

Back with Kagome. . . . . . .

Kagome's feet touched the cool wet grass as the night's wind blew across her face. Was this what it was like to have freedom? To be free? She ran off with one last look at the castle, into the woods that lead to a small town. She ran a ways until she could not see the hand in front of her own face. The tree branches were scraping her and whipping her. She stumbled through the darkness until finally the moon lit the forest for her. She saw beady yellow eyes watching her intently, waiting for the proper moment to strike. Kagome had never been in real mortal danger. She had always been sheltered and protected by her lord, but he was no longer there. Fear engulfed her and she watched as wolf yourkai approached her from the surrounding trees. . . . . . . . . .

A/N: LonelyHanyouGirl here! What's up? Alright, I got this idea from reading a beauty and the beast/InuYasha fic. I thought it would be a good idea. Sorry to put you in suspense but I am not a very good writer. So some parts will be from beauty and the beast so don't kill me! Here this is much needed: I DO NOT own InuYasha or Beauty and The Beast! Wouldn't that be awesome though! Please review and let me know how I'm doing. I'm only 13!


	2. Chapter 2: Her Protector

Something There

Chapter 2:Her Protector

Sesshomaru took the mirror off of the desk and looked into it. The sliver frame was genuine and the glass held the image of the Inu-Yourkai. He went to his balcony and looked into the night. He could not catch her scent.

"Show me Kagome."The mirror began to glow and held the image of a very frightened Kagome. Wolves surrounded her from all sides and she was in danger. Sesshomaru placed the mirror face down on the table and looked into the forest. . . . .

Meanwhile. . . . .

Kagome searched the ground for a stick or something to use as a weapon. Her fingers enclosed over a small tree branch. She swung madly at the wolves but one caught the stick in it's mouth and bit it in half. Another wolf began pulling her dress causing Kagome to loose her balance. They snarled in hunger and anticipation as they eyes her mouths drooling. One lunged at her and Kagome shielded herself for the blow, but it never came. She looked up and saw a figure standing between her and the wolves. Soon the fight broke out.

Two of the wolves lunged an Sesshomaru knocked them away. They both hit nearby trees and fell to the ground whimpering. Sesshomaru drew the fight away from Kagome out into the open. Wolves jumped on his back and Sesshomaru knocked it away, while another pounced on his arm causing the flesh to rip. Sesshomaru's eyes grew red with fury as he kicked the wolf hard into the tree. He whimpered and ran off followed by the rest of the pack. Kagome stood up in horror and they looked at each other. Kagome, tears in her eyes, ran to his side as he fell to the ground. His kimono had been torn and a wounded arm lay exposed. She kneeled down beside him. His eyes turned from red to amber. He struggled to get up until Kagome intervened.

"Stay still!"She urged as he struggled to his feet. He got to his feet Kagome following tears flowing down her cheeks. "Why did you do that! You could have gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking!"He smiled one of his rare smiles as she braced him, placing one hand on his back and one on his chest.

"Your still mine. Your are my servant and I would like to keep my things."he said simply. She didn't say a word as the struggled through the trees in order to get back home.

Kagome dipped a cloth in some warm water in a bowl and rung it out until in was still wet but not dripping. She walked over to where her lord was sitting trying to tend to his wounds. She kneeled down beside him and he eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm really sorry about this. It's my fault your hurt." She reached a hand out for his arm but he pulled away.

"Stay away! Leave me be."he said licking a cut on his arm. Blood trickled down his arm and seeped into his kimono, staining it red. She touched the rag to his arm and he yelled in pain, quickly grabbing Kagome's small wrist. She gasped as his grip tightened.

"That hurts!"he yelled at her. She nodded guilt filling her eyes.

"If you don't hold still It will make it worse."He looked away clearly defeated, letting go of her frail wrist. She looked up his arm to more serious injuries. She took the sleeve of his Kimono and ripped it off. He didn't say a word or did he look at her. She removed the sleeve and saw a red patch on his arm were flesh used to be. It was bleeding heavily and Kagome balled up the sleeve she had torn off and pressed it to the wound. "Thank you for saving me, my lord."He looked at her and smiled.

"Your welcome."

A/N: So ends the tale of Juliet and her Romeo! That's the end of the story! Ta-da! J/K! It's only the beginning! So how do you guys like it so far? I thought for a thirteen year old it was pretty good! Yey! Kinda like beauty and the beast, huh? I think this is the best fic I've ever written!claps R+R!


	3. Chapter 3: The Bird

Something There

Chapter 3:The Bird

Kagome smiled she herd the snow crunch under her feet. She wore a maroon cape with a hood to keep her warm during the winter months. She watched as a blue bird perched itself on a barren branch of a tree. It began to sing a beautiful melody that spring was fast approaching. Sesshomaru had agreed that she could go out once in a while to enjoy the day but only under his supervision.

Sesshomaru watched from the balcony as the young servant extended her finger to the bird and he happily jumped on, thankful not to have the cold branch freeze his feet. He chirped happily and flew off to Sesshomaru and landed on an outstretched finger. Sesshomaru whistled back to the bird as it sung it's graceful melody. It flew off and Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome was watching him giggling. He turned his back to her as a blush came to his cheeks. Once the coloring in his face returned he turned around to lecture the girl about her ignorance, but alas she was gone. He looked around for the girl but she was no where in sight. He heard the soft sound of footsteps approaching him. He twirled around and saw young girl with snow in her hair and her cheeks pink from the cold. She smiled and turned to look outside at the balcony. She leaned on the rail and he had accompanied her. The belittling had ceased and Kagome had no complaints about that what so ever. She felt something brush her hand and out of curiosity looked down to see what it was. Sesshomaru's hand was close to hers and a single claw had come into contact with her hand. She smiled but did not feel the brush again. How odd.

The next day Kagome awoke to hear the whistle of a bird. She remembered the bird from yesterday and how handsome Sesshomaru had looked while whistling to it. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and threw off her blanket. She stood in a white sleeping kimono that clung to her body and walked over to her dresser. She looked into the mirror and brushed her hair. She chose a blue kimono for the day and went to tend to her lord. When she approached the room she heard yelling from his end. She slipped into the room and found her lord lying, defeated, on his bed.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"He looked up as her voice reached his ears.

"That bird will not sing!"She looked on the dresser and sure enough there was a small little blue bird in a cage. Sure enough it wasn't singing. She went over to the cage and picked it up.

"What are you doing?"he questioned watching her walk to the balcony. She smiled and opened the cage door letting the bird fly out. Sesshomaru was outraged. He joined her at the balcony only to yell at her. "Why did you let it go?"Kagome outstretched her hand and the bird flew back to her. It began singing it's melody more beautiful than ever.

"Don't you see? It wanted to be free. It couldn't be happy captured that's why it wouldn't sing. Now it has it's freedom and will come and go as he pleases." the bird flew off and Kagome looked at her hands. Sesshomaru tilted her head up with his hand holding her chin firmly.

"Is that why you ran away? You wanted your freedom from me? Am I truly that horrible?"She looked away her eyes not meeting his.

"I suppose that is why I ran away. You kept making me feel worthless and unimportant. . . . ."I felt tears come to my eyes and one escaping rolling down my cheek. I felt Sesshomaru pull me into a warm embrace my head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I was a real jerk. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I'm so very sorry, Kagome." He held her in the embrace for a while, trying to make up for his cruel ways, when suddenly she pushed away. She had her hand covering her mouth and slowly she backed away.

"I'm sorry! I. . . . . ."She ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Kagome!"Sesshomaru felt more sadness at that very moment then when his parents had died. His heart wanted him to chase after her but he wasn't going to show himself as a weakling. Not to her or anyone else for that matter! He stood there and watched her reject him then run away, terrified, confussed, or heartbroken. He just stood there watching . . . .waiting. . . . . .


	4. Chapter 4:Frightened

Something There

Chapter 4:Frightened

Before this fic gets on the road I would like to give a couple of shout outs.

**FallenInsaneDemon:** Thank you very much for reviewing! My first reviewer! You are truly a nice person! Did you ever catch the mongoose?mongoose runs byAll in favor of catching a mongoose say Iie! silent. . . . . .Fine I'll catch him myself! Holds fishing netOh little mongoose! Come here! NOW!

**deadgirl()**: Thanks for reviewing! Love ya lots!

**teenagetomboy69:** I'm gonna update everyday I can! Which will probably be every other day. This story looks to be about 10-15 chapters long. A certain twist will happen!

**nicole**: Thanks Lots for reviewing! I'm so glad you liked it! This is my best fic I've ever done! I hope to finish this one at least. I've gotten 7 reviews in one day! Yey! That's a record for it just being posted today!

**Kagamoesiun: **I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Thank you ever so much!

Thank you guys ever so much! Your really inspiring!

Now for Chapter 4!

For the next few days Sesshomaru and Kagome did not exchange words in complete sentences but in short phrases. She tidied up and brung him what he wanted. She didn't mention the bird, it was a thing of the past. Kagome's trips outside stopped and she felt the urge to be free rise to the surface of her heart. She longed to breath the fresh air again and more so, she probably wanted to have him protect her like he always had. The feeling of being in his arms, the same arms that belonged to the person that constantly belittled her in the past. She was afraid and was unsure of him so instinct forced her to push him away.

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome as she tidied up his room not saying a word to each other. Sesshomaru stood up to his full height, so angry his eyes began to turn red.

"This has got to stop! What have I done? Why are you so mad? Did I do something? Tell me?"She looked at him and blushed her face turning red. She quickly turned her head away avoiding his penetrating gaze. He put a clawed finger under her chin and tilted her red face up to meet his. In a swift movement she found the prince kissing her. His soft lips tickling hers as he broke them apart.

"Why did you kiss me my lord? I am a servant in your eyes nothing more."she said looking away. He bit his lip anger growing. He clenched his fists and struck her cheek. It flung her backwards and she was surprised and afraid.

"Be that way! I've tried to show you haw important you are to me! You just push me away or shut me out!"Tears formed in her eyes a threatened to roll down her cheek.

"No! I'm a Human you're a Demon! Don't you see! No matter what are feelings may be we can never be together!"A single tear rolled down her face. He bent down to her, all his anger rushing from his body. He went to touch her face with tender emotion but she knocked it away angrily. "No! Don't you understand!"He smiled and touched her hand laying on her lap.

"I understand were different races, but it doesn't matter. . . . . . ."She shook his hand off of hers.

"No! You think Yourkais are superior to humans and half demons! I will not surrender myself to someone who does not treat my like an equal!"She stood and ran from the room, head in her hands. Sesshomaru could smell the salt water fall from her face.

"Kagome. . . . . ."

She ran upstairs and into her bedroom throwing herself on her bed. Tears flowed freely and were no longer held back. She buried her head in her pillow and screamed. She screamed for all her losses and her confusion. For all her pain, her suffering. She looked up as the door creaked open and who stood there was not who she was expecting.

"Sango!"She rushed into her friends arms and greeted her. She smiled, she had not had a chance to see her friend in some time. She embraced her friend and led Sango into her room. They sat on the bed and smiled at one another.

"You were crying. What happened?"She asked wiping a tear from her friend's cheek, that's when she noticed the mark. "Spill Kagome! What did that jerk do to you?"she touched her cheek and it stung. "He lost his temper. Not that big of a deal." Sango looked to her friends with concern.

"He's a monestrous jerk!"Kagome shook her head. He may have been rough on a few occasions but he was never a monestrous jerk.

"No, he's very caring and kind. He wanted to have a relationship with me."Sango shrugged.

"So what's the problem?"Sango said placing her gentle hand on top of Kagome's.

"He's a demon. Also he thinks he's my superior and I couldn't give myself to that kind of person."A newfound pain had resurrected itself in her beating heart. It began to suffocate her heart, slowly engulfing it in the shadowed abyss.

Meanwhile. . . . . .

Sesshomaru watched the scene from his enchanted mirror left to him by his father. He saw how upset she was and longed to be Sango at that very moment. To embrace her and love her. To comfort her and reassure her. It was then that he realized his place was by her side, and that's were he was going to be.

Back with Kagome. . . . .

She heard the door knock and watched as the door slowly opened. A figure dressed in all white came into her room.

"Kagome. . . . . . ."He said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5:Apology

Something There

Chapter 5: Apology

"Kagome. . . . ."He said quietly. He eyed Sango who was already in fear. She bowed and left the two alone. As soon as the door closed and her footsteps were leading away from the room Sesshomaru looked to Kagome. She looked back at him with distrust and hurt in her eyes. Her cheek slightly swollen from the punishment he had given to her only minutes before.

"Did you need something, _master._"she said emphasizing the last word. She looked away when his eyes fell to her swollen red cheek.

"You are no longer my servant."Kagome looked at him afraid and almost in tears.

"Your throwing me out?"She said in a hushed whisper. He looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"You have your freedom. You can come and go as you please. I'll look after you and care for you, always."She turned away from his gaze and sighed.

"I have no husband, no one to support me. I have no family, where would I go? On the streets? In the forests? This is the closest thing to a home I've ever known and I do not intend to leave it behind."He smiled and took the seat on the bed next to her. He turned her head to the left and starred at the place where he had struck her. It was turning a light shade of bluish purple and had begun to swell. Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip with regret. Once again his temper had taken hold of him and forced him to become violent. He gently touched her cheek with the back of his hand and she winced at his touch.

"I'm sorry, little one. I shouldn't have struck you."She smiled and looked at his charming face. It was simple and elegant. "I need to know Kagome. Do you love me yes or no." She bit her bottom lip and smiled moving a strand of silver hair from his soft golden eyes.

"I don't know what love is. I can't say I love you but I have feelings for you."He took a ring off his finger and took her hand in his. He slipped it on her finger and kissed her hand. "What is this for?"he smiled and his face began to turn red. "Sesshomaru."He looked at her surprised.

"Yes?"She giggled at his childish expression.

"Your blushing."she said simply. He became a darker shade of red and turned his face away.

"Sorry for everything Kagome. I've hit you, yelled at you, called you inappropriate names."She but a hand on his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, you don't have to apologize."

"Oh yes I do. I'm very sorry Kagome. I haven't been a gentleman or an ideal lord. Do you know why I do those things to you Kagome?"She shrugged and removed her hand from his shoulder.

"No. I don't."He starred at his hands trying to find his tongue.

"Because. . . I."He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Because I love you Kagome. I was trying to prove to myself that I didn't love a human. Your so beautiful and I couldn't deny it any longer. Could you ever forgive me?"Kagome smiled her smile that she only gave him.

"I forgive you Sesshomaru. Now why did you give me your ring?"He smiled and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Kagome, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. . . . . . ."He looked at her, hope and fear clouding his vision.

'Uh-oh.'thought Kagome a little unsure.

"Kagome. . . . . . ."

A/N:Cliffy! Yey! I hope you guys are enjoying so far! This is my best story yet! I promise, as soon as this is done I'm gonna work on Love Can Be Found In The Darkest Of Places. Some of my loyal fans would like to see that story updated. Thanks for your guys's support. You are my biggest inspiration!


	6. Chapter 6:UhOh!

Something There

Chapter 6: Uh-Oh!

"_Because I love you Kagome. I was trying to prove to myself that I didn't love a human. Your so beautiful and I couldn't deny it any longer. Could you ever forgive me?"Kagome smiled her smile that she only gave him._

"_I forgive you Sesshomaru. Now why did you give me your ring?"He smiled and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand._

"_Kagome, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. . . . . . ."He looked at her, hope and fear clouding his vision._

'_Uh-oh.'thought Kagome a little unsure._

"_Kagome. . . . . . ."_

"No way!"Kagome yelled standing up more surprised than angry. He looked heart broken but then became angry.

"Would you act mature and not blow things out of proportion!"She placed her hands on her hips and smiled at him.

"You honestly believe I would just give myself to you!"She remembered what he had said only seconds before.

"_Kagome. . . . .I've told you that I loved you. . . .I want the chance to court you."he said uncertainty in his stern voice. Her eyes grew wide and the world was pulled out from under her._

He stopped as he realized something pounding around his neck. He stopped and took a small pink jewel on a necklace from inside his shirt. It was fastened around his neck and began pulsating with the rhythm of his heart. He held it between his thumb and index finger studying it.

"What's that?"Kagome had grown curious at the pink stone. He smiled and unhooked the necklace. He extend the jewel to her so she could get a better look.

"It's called the Shikon jewel. It's very rare and unique. It belonged to a holy miko before you were born."The jewel began pulsating again and began to glow with a soft pink light. Sesshomaru could feel it pulling it's self towards her. Was she a miko? Could it be possible? "Kagome, hold out your hands."She cupped her hands and extended them. Sesshomaru dropped the pink jewel into her cupped hand. Her hands glowed with the same pink light emitting from the small jewel.

"What's happening!"Sesshomaru closed her hands around the jewel and pushed it to her chest.

"You are a holy miko. You are the only person who can truly posses the jewel."Kagome looked at the pink jewel and smiled. She wasn't just a normal ningen after all!

"Thank you but. . . . .I don't wish to be courted by someone as arrogant as you!"Rage building inside of him, his eyes slowly turning red. He forced himself to calm down. In anger he dug his nails into his palms Kagome wincing when she saw blood fall from his hands staining the carpet on the floor. He spun around on his heel and stormed out of the room in fury. She had refused his offer. There was nothing more he could do.


	7. Chapter 7:Second Thoughts

Something There

Chapter 7:Second Thoughts

_Kagome wincing when she saw blood fall from his hands staining the carpet on the floor. He spun around on his heel and stormed out of the room in fury. She had refused his offer. There was nothing more he could do._

Sesshomaru sat on his throne anger buried inside his chest squeezing his heart in a bitter choke hold. She had refused him and had no remorse or regret. He clenched his fist and slammed it on the arm of his chair. He yelled for all his pain he had to endure and the newly inflicted wound on his heart.

Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru's throne room as she heard the cry of pain. Was he hurting that deeply? He hadn't talked to her for days and she was starting to feel remorse and guilt. Her heart began to leap when she heard his gentle name. It was so gentle and fragile for such a strong and powerful lord. She made up her mind and took a deep breath. She would tell him. She had to.

'Sesshomaru you must take her! She's a miko and a very powerful one at that!'said the demon. Sesshomaru didn't say a word to his inner demon. 'Then I'll take over!'Sesshomaru sat very still.

Sesshomaru decided that he didn't care anymore and gave in to his other half. He felt himself slowly sinking into darkness that was until she interfered.

He heard her soft cry and her ningen hands reach out and wrapped themselves around his muscular frame. His other half subsided and let Sesshomaru take over for the time being. She had her head resting on his chest and her eyes were clenched shut, tears trickling down her cheek. Sesshomaru put his hands sternly on her shoulders and separated them. She looked at him surprise and she was a little confused. "Sesshomaru I. . . . . ."He gave her a frightening glare that seemed to burn right into her soul.

"Leave me be, ningen."He commanded. She sat there staring at the ground one hand clenched into a fist, clutched to her chest. Sesshomaru sat on his throne again his patience wearing thin.

"I have a name remember?"He looked away in disgust and hurt.

"I know, Kagome, now say what you want to say and get out of here."She looked into his cold amber eyes and looked away quickly.

"I wanted to talk. You haven't been talking to me for days now. You won't even look at me!"He shrugged. She approached him until they were so close they could feel each others breath. She extended her arm and laid it on top of his. He looked up a little shocked but didn't dare move. "I'm so sorry that I declined you so aggressively. That was wrong. I guess I was just afraid. You are a Yorkai remember?"He smiled and took her hand inside his own.

"And I'm sorry, I've been acting like a child."She smiled and sat on his lap.

"I've been thinking. . . ."She drew circles on his chest with her finger. "I will accept your offer."She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Alright. Now sleep Kagome. You must be very tired."She nodded and buried her face into his chest taking in his scent. She felt two strong arms wrap around her welcoming her into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8:Dreamers Often Lie

Something There

Chapter 8: Dreamers Often Lie

Disclaimer: I do own InuYasha! I do! I do! Readers give a cold Sesshy-like stare Fine. I don't own InuYasha. If I did the story would be lame. sighs But I'm an Artist! I draw anime really well! Cough:Liar:Cough Well I can draw made up characters that look really awesome! Do I have any Chrono Crusade (not Chrono Cross) fans out there? If so give me your e-mail and I'll contact you! (Must be under 15)

Talk about change of subject.

"_Alright. Now sleep Kagome. You must be very tired."She nodded and buried her face into his chest taking in his scent. She felt two strong arms wrap around her welcoming her into sleep._

Kagome's POV:

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. My legs were stiff and my lips sealed. I was floating. Floating in a dark abyss that had no end. All I could do was watch. Couldn't scream, couldn't kick, couldn't touch. Then I felt myself fall. I felt there was no momentum to catch me and thought I would fall through this void until time itself stopped. Maybe this was the end of time. Could I have purged myself into such a sin that I had died? Was this Hell? Then I hit something. Some kind of floor had stopped my fall. I watched in horror, not able to make a sound, as the black floor began to slowly creep up my legs engulfing my body. I closed my eyes tight in fear. Then when I opened my eyes again the darkness had left and chains were holding me to the floor. I watched as small black demons came from the dark floor and approached me. I opened my mouth to scream but I was to terrified to make a noise. Suddenly I saw a light cut through the darkness. A blue light. It devoured the demons in it's mystical light. I squinted my eyes against the light until it subsided. As the light faded I saw two figures. One was approaching me while the other stayed put. I noticed that something was lighting up the room. I looked around for the source then looked down at my own body. I was the source of the light! My skin was glowing softly just enough to make out the two figures. By their shape they were both men and strong ones at that. Where did that heavenly blue light come from? It annihilated the demons and had saved me. But now a new fear began to arise. Who were these men who had come to my aid?

I opened my mouth to speak put the mysterious man placed a clawed finger on my lips. I in took the scent and an image came to the surface of my thoughts. He removed his finger and began to stand up again. He pointed a sword at me and lifted it above his head. As he thrust it down I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the fatal blow. But none came. I opened my eyes and noticed that his intention was not to hurt me but release me from my binds.

"Were is this place, Sesshomaru?" I asked as I stood up to greet him.

"This is the demon world. A void were humans are not welcome. Kagome, we pulled you here because there is something that is urgent." The other man came through the darkness, amber eyes that could peirce, just like Sesshomaru's. "This is my younger brother, InuYasha."

"What is so urgent? This is just a dream right?"Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I wish it were that simple, Kagome." He took my hand in his and looked at me with concerned yet gentle eyes. "Kagome, you have been kidnaped by a demon called Naraku. He impersonated me and was staying at the castle while I was away. After I asked to court you and you turned me down I was angry. I stormed to the eastern lands to seek my younger brother. When I came back you were gone and from what the servants said, you had gone with me. Naraku is the only demon to date with the power of manipulation."I looked at the siblings a little afraid.

"How long have I been gone?"Sesshomaru looked to his brother.

"Two weeks. You were knocked out pretty good. Don't worry. We've been searching all over for your location. He's masked your scent rather well."

"Sesshomaru, please don't leave me with this, Naraku, character." He extended his arms and I went into them without a second thought.

"I will never leave you. The Shikon Jewel, do you have it?"She took the jewel that was hidden underneath her shirt and held it between two fingers. "Just think of what you want to say and I'll hear you. Were connected through the jewel. You must never let him have it."

"One thing Kagome."Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to InuYasha who had kept quiet all this time. "You're a priestess so you must learn to harness your powers. Put your two fingers out and concentrate all of your energy into it." I tried but nothing happened. "Imagine a trigger. Concentrate all of your energy on your finger then pull the trigger in your mind."I tried again. I squinted my eyes concentrating with all of my might. This time something happened. A pink ball of energy came to my fingers. I imagined the trigger. The pink light flew from my hands to the closest thing around, Sesshomaru. He smiled and dodged it easily.

"Now that you can do that there's one other thing we must teach you. You must learn to put up a barrier to protect yourself. Imagine a wall shielding you from danger. Concentrate on braking that wall so a new one can be formed."I smiled at Sesshomaru's statement. I closed my eyes and did as I was told and sure enough a small pink bubble formed around me.

"So these are the powers of a holy miko?"The brothers nodded.

"We must leave you now Kagome. When you wake he will be waiting for you. Once you find out your location tell us as soon as it's safe. We'll rescue you Kagome, I promise."The two brothers evaporated into a soft mist as I went to touch Sesshomaru's cheek one last time. Who knows when we would meet again.

"Sesshomaru."I whimpered. I was all alone.

A/N: Hello! Guys I need reviews! Your slacking on me now! I expect more than 7 reviews before the next chapter is posted! I'm thinking of making a new fic after this one. Chrono Crusade\InuYasha crossover! Tell me if I should! I thought it would be an awesome idea. My boyfriend is moving to Tampa this summer! Wahhh! Not fair! Anyways, Review!


	9. Chapter 9:Kidnaped

Something There

Chapter 9: Kidnaped

Kagome snuggled her face against the pillow wanting to go back into sleep. Back with Her Sesshomaru. She shuddered when she felt the air in the room grow drastically cold. Her teeth chattered and she pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. She felt something as cold as ice brush her cheek and automatically she slowly opened her eyes. A figure sat beside her on the bed. The figure was hazy and then her dream came rushing back to her. She had been kidnaped and she laid in a strange bed, in a strange place, next to a strange figure. Kagome tensed. She was scared. She was alone with a strange man. Her vision cleared and she saw the man. He had long raven hair and frightening eyes.

"So your awake." He went to touch her face but she knocked his hand away. "Feisty little Miko aren't you?"

"What do you want with me, Naraku?"He looked a little surprised that she knew his name so quickly. A grin spread across his dry parched lips revealing white teeth.

"So you know who I am?"he said in a mocking tone.

"I'm not stupid, ya know!"Kagome through the blanket off of her body and quickly slipped off the bed and ran for the door. She collapsed as soon as she stood. She had been sleeping in such a way that her legs had fallen asleep.

"I wouldn't say that."In one swift movement he had her pinned to the floor his body resting on top of hers. "Your gonna help me in my little plan."He whispered into her ear. His breath smelled of death and mayhem. He dug his nails into her wrists causing her to cry out as a result.

"I'm not gonna help you do anything!" He dug his nails deeper into her flesh making her bite her tongue to keep from screaming. That's what he wanted. Before Kagome could even think everything went dark.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome loose consciousness but like always his face held no emotion but his eyes were a different story. Those amber orbs held emotion that no one could name, not even the owner. InuYasha looked over at his brother as they floated on the gentle pink cloud his older brother had generated. He had never seen his brother so upset. He could sense his fear and hope in his brother's aura. InuYasha looked towards the sky as they passed by the puffy white clouds.

'Hang in there Kagome. We'll be there soon.'The yourkai brothers had both fallen for the Higarashi's. Kikyo would never forgive him if he let anything happen to her sister without a decent fight.

"Hey. Can you get the door open between you and Kagome?"Sesshomaru only glared at his brother without turning his head. "Neither can I."

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

'Please be safe my little ningen. Please be safe."tears threatened to fall from my eyes like they had so many centuries ago. I can remember that day so clearly as though it was a movie inside my head instead of a memory. The day mom died. . . .

"_Mommy? Mommy please wake up. I killed the demon, you have to look!"A very young Sesshomaru shook his mother who was laying on the ground blood everywhere. A carcass of a yourkai laid in pieces the result of the child's energy whip. Tears gathered in his eyes but his eyes were transfixed on his mothers closed ones. His eyes traveled down to her parched lips which were white and devoid of color as were her cheeks. "Mommy! Please! You can't leave me!"He laid on his mother's chest and tears began to flood from his eyes. "No! Please come back! Mommy. . . . ."A shadow cast down on Sesshomaru and his mother who was lying lifeless on the ground. The young Tai-yourkai ran up to his father as InuTashio embraced his devastated son._

"_Daddy. . . . . . ." Sesshomaru never shed another tear no matter how much pain he went through. Since that day Sesshomaru never expressed emotion. He didn't want to loose anyone else again._

'No matter what the cost, Kagome, I'll protect you.' Sesshomaru took Tensaiga from it sheath just enough to see his reflection in the sharpened blade'I won't ever have to loose anyone again.'


	10. Chapter 10:His Plan

Something There

Chapter 10:His Plan

'_No matter what the cost, Kagome, I'll protect you.' Sesshomaru took Tensaiga from it sheath just enough to see his reflection in the sharpened blade. 'I won't ever have to loose anyone again.'_

Kagome opened her eyes sleepily and began trying to focus her eyes. She saw that figure againsmelled the smell of death. Her eyes came into focus and she realized she was mortally bound. He wore a device that was strapped to her head.( If you have ever seen Chrono Crusade episode 4 were loraiah and his master chain Azmaria to that chair and begin to torture her. That's what this will be like.) Her wrists and ankles were chained to a strange chair and she was now wearing a short dress. (Kind of like Azmaria's when they first hook her up to that machine) It was white and came to her thighNaraku wore a necklace around his neck.

"What do you plan to do with me!"she demanded trying not to sound to afraid.

"You see Kagome dear, I died about a century ago."Kagome's eyes grew wide as she heard the word 'died'."I was brought back to life by a skilled witch but my body was the only thing. My soul is just animated. A reflection of what was. In order to get a new body I will have to tap into your soul." He reached over and pulled a switch which sent a powerful electric charge to Kagome. She screamed in agony as her life force was being drained away. Her high pitched scream could be heard through the lands of Japan. It was a horrible crime to harm a Miko. To make her scream was a sin.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha looked towards the east as they heard Kagome's scream. Sesshomaru's heart leaped into his throat as he heard her cry. She was screaming through their mind link and Sesshomaru felt her soul weakening. He bit his lip.

"Kagome..."he mumbled. He took off leaving his younger brother behind.

"Hey!"InuYasha yelled rushing to keep up with him.

Kagome went limp after the electricity was shut off. Her eyes were heavy and she felt weak. A woman came over to her and tilted her head up and put her thumb on her lips.

"What is the meaning of this Kagura?"the young demones looked to be about in her early twenties and wore a beautiful red kimono, feathers fastened in her hair. She turned to naraku and pointed her fan at him.

"This was never about you Naraku. I only needed power for myself to stomp out that mutt InuYasha and his ningen Kikyo."Kagome heard the two very familiar names. InuYasha she knew but who was Kikyo? This name sounded familiar. Who was she?

"InuYasha..."she mumbled weakly. Her eyes closed as she fell into sleep.

Kagome felt herself floating once again. In the same black void that seemed to stretch out for eternity. Then standing in front of her was her Sesshomaru. He seemed to be glowing and he took her hand and pulled her towards him giving her the gift of speech.

"Sesshomaru..."he placed his finger over her lips to silence her. He smiled and stared into her eyes.

"Kagome, I love you. Can't you see that? I want to protect you as best I can. I want to keep you safe."she nodded and smiled back at him.

"I know."he leaned down to her and let his lips hover over hers a second. He let there lips barely touch and let her feel his hot breath on her mouth. Finally he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. He wrapped his arms around her puling her closer like she was the only het source in this world. She placed her hands on his chest and kissed him back to the best of her abilities. He broke the kiss and smiled.

"You didn't push me away."he said simply in a whisper. She shook her head.

"I want to be with you Sesshomaru...I want to be courted by you...to bad this is a dream..."she said sighing. He hugged her and kissed her neck.

"We will both remember this dream. After all your in demon world..."with that he faded into the darkness and she awoke...

A/n:It's getting towards the end guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Gomen! Well tell me what ya think! Later!


End file.
